The Truth
by dojalo08
Summary: Integra has a late night visit with her vampire and smut ensues. Insert plot here...


I do not own Hellsing or it's characters. I'm not making any money from this story.

Author's Note: This one shot just popped into my mind earlier and I had to get it out. I wrote it in about an hour so it's short and sweet. Enjoy.

_Itallics=mental chatter_

* * *

><p>Integra stalked the familiar halls and staircases down to the sublevels. While she smoked a rare smile crept across her face. She was tense with anticipation.<p>

She reached the entry to his room and crushed her cigar beneath her boot. Her face was a mask of stone when she pushed the door open.

He was on his knees, forehead touching the stone floor, hair creeping languidly towards her in something like a greeting. His pallid flesh illuminated the room and he seemed to glow before her. The sight of him bare and in such a humbling position sent an itch through her veins.

Have I pleased my Master? His rich voice was dulled against the floor.

The smile returned to her lips and she strolled to the middle of the chamber and stood before his ornate throne. She turned and beckoned to him with a finger.

"Come here slave."

With cat like grace, he crawled across the floor to feet. She unbuttoned and slipped the jacket off her slender shoulders. She threw the garment to the side and watched his lean body shiver with anticipation. She bent to drag her thumb over his fair lips leisurely, relishing the feel of his killing teeth pushing back.

"Undress me."

His eyes were brazen as they crawled up her body to rest on her face. Integra returned his gaze as he began to run his fingers across her calves and up to her slightly trembling thighs. The deliberately teasing contact made the hair on her arms stand on end. The sight of this immeasurable weapon on his knees always brought her excitement to a fever pitch.

His ungloved hands came up and easily parted the buttons of her blouse and pulled it away, then moved down to the top of her slacks. The pants pooled at her feet and he smoothly lifted each ankle out of the garment. She stood there in nothing but her under things and looked down as hands moved up to rip at her bra.

"Not yet, Alucard," She breathed.

A sly look came across his features as he settled back on his heels. Hands returned to clasp her calves. His tongue slipped from his lips and timidly tasted the skin there. A Cheshire grin divided his face when he felt her quiver against him.

He started lavishly kissing up from her knee to inner thigh, dragging his lips and fangs along her heated flesh. A light sheen of sweat covered her and she struggled to retain her usual composure. The muscles in her arms flexed with the need to touch him, but she would not give him the satisfaction just yet.

His arms tentatively rose to either side of her hips, the velvety skin of his forehead now resting against her lower stomach. His un-needed breath purposefully ghosting under and across her panties. His icy fingers grasped each side of her underwear and with measured slowness, pulled them down. He paused to look up at his Master, searching for a sign of weakness in her eyes. Finding none, he gripped her firmly and pressed his thumbs into the soft hollows of her hips and was rewarded with a delicate moan. He turned his gaze back down and chuckled mockingly against her.

She put a palm to his forehead and pushed his face back forcefully, "You have taken too many liberties tonight. You may touch me when I deem it acceptable, servant".

She backed up and reclined in his chair. Blue eyes flashing and a wicked smile on her face as she spread her legs before him. He crawled closer with a purr as his eyes settled between her open thighs. One of her arms went up and around the back of the throne while the other settled on top of her panties. She began to rub her finger teasingly against the fabric.

Her greedy eyes traveled from his flawless face, down his pallid chest and to his palpable erection.

She arched her back and laughed, "Is this what you want, Alucard?"

His eyes were half lidded as he nodded his reply. She laughed callously again and began to stoke herself faster. Her hips rocked and ground against her hand for added effect. His eyes remained hooded as he took his cock into his palm and sinuously stroked himself in response.

Integra watched with baited breath as he worked himself slowly, her teasing act gone and replaced by genuine desire. She stared at the way his muscles strained and tightened with every movement. His hair swayed and pulsed around his face and down his back like a nest of snakes. She bit her bottom lip and ground down harder against the velvet seat.

Alucard leaned forward between her thighs and let his hair caress the sensitive skin behind her knees.

"Do I have Master's permission to touch?"

Integra was panting from his tantalizing stroking and could barely find her voice,

"Do it now."

"As you wish, Master."

Long slender fingers tore through the fabric of her panties like paper. Her hips lifted in response and he sharply pushed his icy tongue inside of her. She screamed and bucked against his hungry mouth. When her hands fisted in his hair, she felt tiny mouths licking and sucking her fingertips. Slick pleasure filled senses and her control snapped, making speech impossible.

She moaned into his mind. _Fuck me servant_.

He pulled his tongue from her heat and swiftly replaced it with two fingers.

_Is that an order, Master?_

Her back arched almost painfully and she slammed herself down on his hand.

_Yessss..._

She sent him a mental image of what she desired…speech had become impossible. In a blink he lifted her and reversed their positions. He lounged on his throne with Integra straddling his hips, his body laid out beneath her.

She hovered above him, chest rising and falling rapidly. Alucard's mouth buried in her chest and ripped through the front of bra, leaving her finally fully exposed. His hands roamed over her body and she pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss filled with sharp teeth and tongues.

Her gloved hand roughly moved up his chest and clenched around his throat as she positioned herself above him.

_I'm going to use you now slave, be good and make your Master cum_.

His face split into a smirk and he laughed mockingly into her mind. _Yes Sir_.

She lowered herself onto him and gasped into his mouth as he filled her completely. His thumbs dug into her hips as she crushed herself against him. His bones pressed into her thighs painfully. She held his throat with an inflexible grip, using it as leverage to ride him faster.

Her other hand dove into his hair and pulled his mouth to her breast. She felt a fang rip across her nipple and a violent tremor shot through muscles. His crimson eyes closed as he tongued and sucked at the wound. She heard him groan aloud and the muscles in her legs clenched again glaringly. She was so close.

Using the grip on his throat, she slammed his torso into the back of the chair. She leaned down and tongued her blood from his lips. Her body pulsed around him and her legs spread wider and her hands gathered in his hair for support.

She placed her open mouth against his, "Now sin like you mean it slave."

Strong hands at her hips angled her perfectly and he drove into her mercilessly. She screamed his name as her walls contracted around him painfully. Her climax forced his own, and he hissed against her hot mouth as she milked him of his cold seed. Wave after wave of pleasure shook her frame and he held her close until she came back to herself.

She lay against his chest, relishing in the feel of his cool skin. His palms rubbed up and down her body slowly, almost _lovingly_…She shot him an icy look and suddenly pulled herself from him. She began the hunt for what was left of her suit in the semi-darkness.

He reached over to his table and languidly poured himself a drink. He relaxed back with his head in his hand. Between sips he watched her move around the chamber, awkwardly attempting to cover herself.

He called out when she turned to leave, "Master is too frightened to see the truth".

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and answered without turning.

"The truth doesn't scare me, Alucard, it's just disgusting."


End file.
